Change of Mind, Change of life
by Lu82
Summary: Setting: “The Wish” Universe. AU: Drusilla never existed, Spike’s sire is only Angel, and Buffy is a cold fighter with no friend and a terrible social and familiar situation. Pretty dark.Summary: Spike changes his mind and Buffy ’s life changes forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, here we go again, I begin even this story for the simple reason then, once 'Try on my World 2 'is over, I'llbegin a sequel that involves both of these two mini-serial.. LOL ;)_

_CHANGE OF MIND, CHANGE OF LIFE_

_Author: Lu_

Main Characters: Spike/Buffy 

_Disclaimer: I know these characters don't belong to me_

_thanks to : my wonderful Maribel ;)_

_Feedback__: I'd like it_

_Setting: "The Wish" Universe. AU: Drusilla never existed, Spike's sire is only Angel, and Buffy is a cold fighter with no friend and a terrible social and familiar situation. Pretty dark._

_NC-17_

_Summary: Spike changes his mind and Buffy 's life changes forever._

PART 1

He didn't understand yet what had brought him to Sunnydale.

He had never liked that town and, if possible, now that the Master had taken possess of it, he hated that place even more.

In fact, he had been extremely careful not to let the Master know about his arrival and he kept his boys as far as possible from the Master's, most of all from his most loyal minions, Willow and Xander.

But there was something stronger than his hate for that town: his obsession for the Slayers.

He had heard rumors about the new one's imminent coming, because she was determined to face and most of all to defeat the Master.

She couldn't even imagine that her redoubtable opponent would be another one: Spike had already killed two Slayers and he couldn't wait to add even this one to his list.

And that moment would have come soon.

After a couple of days, one of his minions told him that he had seen her, patrolling at the biggest Graveyard of the town.

Wishing not to meet the Master's gang, Spike headed there the night after, remaining hidden behind a big tree.

Finally, he saw her: a petite blonde, amazingly strong, who was fighting with an energy and a fire he hadn't ever seen in any other Slayer before.

" So, aren't you gonna tell me where the Master hides?" the blonde asked the vampire she was fighting, before giving him a vicious kick on the mouth.

" I won't tell you anyth.." but a punch on his stomach didn't allow him to finish his sentence.

The girl pulled out a stake and shoved it purposely few inches from his heart, making him scream like mad.

" Let's see if now you can give me another answer!" she teased him with an evil smile.

" Maybe I know wher.." the vampire tried to answer in pain, but she cut him.

" Tsk, tsk, I don't need ' Maybe', I need certainty… " she complained, withdrawing the stake from his chest sharply, making him scream again.

"… as I have the certainty you need this!" she said, staking him right in his heart this time.

" I don't need help, after all. I 'm gonna find him on my own!" she muttered, cleaning her jacket from the dust.

Spike had seen the whole scene, fascinated by her violence and coldness and most of all, by her beauty.

He had never seen such a beautiful Slayer. No, he had never seen such a beautiful girl.

-- Bugger my list! I have other plans for this petite… --

" Really nice show, pet!" he exclaimed, approaching her without letting the Slayer know where that silken voice came from.

And before she could sense someone behind her shoulder, a strong blow to her head make her unconscious.

She didn't fall on the ground for the simple reason that Spike grabbed her, lifting her up in his arms.

" But I'll give you even a nicer one!" he said, departing with her.

As soon as he reached his Mansion, all his minions approached him cheerful, seeing the passed out girl in his arms.

" Spike, you did it! You have captured the Slayer, you're so great, Master!" one of them, the one who had told Spike 'bout her, congratulated with him.

Spike smiled.

" Look at her, guys!" he imposed. " Now, she's still the Slayer, but soon, very soon, she is gonna be your Mistress, my Queen!" he laughed, leaving everyone dumbfounded and he headed to the room in front of him, telling everyone not to disturb him forany reason.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The Slayer awoke with her head in pain. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't open her eyes.

That made her guess she was blindfolded.

She tried to bring her hand to her eyes to corroborate her theory, but she found it impossible.

That made her guess she was also tied.

She couldn't use her eyes, so she resorted to the other senses, first of all, the touch.

She felt something soft and silken under her skin, maybe some sheets.

That made her realize that now she was very much less dressed than she was before: someone must have taken off her jeans and jacket because now she only wore her slip and a tank top and that made her feel terrible uneasy.

The room she was in was cold, but not far away she felt a weak heat, maybe there were candles.

In fact, there was a smell of burning wax, mingled to a stronger one of leather and tobacco.

Then, she used her ears: she couldn't hear anything, although her Slayer's sense warned her about a presence and she was sure it was a vampire.

Aware of the fact she wasn't gagged at least, finally she spoke.

" Whoever you are, SET ME FREE NOW!" she yelled, wriggling to try to break the chains.

" Tsk, tsk! You're just arrived and do you already wanna leave? It's not very nice from you…" a male voice exclaimed, the same voice she had heard at the Graveyard before passing out.

That voice that for her had a great, mysterious and dark charm.

She heard the noise of his steps as he approached her more and more, until he sat beside her.

" By the way, welcome to my humble abode, although it's kinda nice and elegant, too bad you can't see it!" Spike chuckled, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, pleased when he saw her shuddering for the contact.

Something told him it wasn't only for the cold.

" What do you want from me and who the hell are you?" she snapped, trying to ignore his touch.

" I just want what it's better for you, so I can say I'm your savior,because here you are far away from duties, people telling you what you gotta do, bloody innocents to save… here you are, safe and free!" he answered, without breaking the contact between his hand and her cheek, an extremely sensual touch.

" Safe and free! How in the flaming hell can you say such a thing? I'm chained to a bed, prisoner of an ill intentioned vampire!" she struck back.

" How can you say I'm ill intentioned?"

" You are a vampire, that just explains everything!"

He chuckled, shifting his attention to the small part of skin her short tank top bared.

" Anyway, you might even like my ill intentions!" he warned her, drawing small circles with his finger around her belly, then he bent down to kiss it. That sent huge shivers down her spine.

" Don't worry, chains are just temporary…" he informed her. "… if you behave, I'll set you free very soon!"

After saying that, he chuckled once again.

" Which is bloody funny, because my saying ' behave' for you means misbehave, really misbehave!"

Under her blindfold she frowned, but she decided not to mind his pun.

" I wonder why you haven't killed me yet. Not that I'm complaining, of course; I just mean.. you are a vampire, I'm the Slayer and every vamp's ambition is to kill the Slayer, it gives them popularity!"

His only answer, he laughed, puzzling her even more.

" Kill a Slayer? Been there. Already done. Twice, actually!" he answered with a smirk she couldn't see.

In that moment she realized everything, gasping.

" William the Bloody!" she exclaimed between scared and enthused.

" You know me?" he frowned. " Well, I'm glad to be so famous!"

" You are every Slayer's biggest enemy. Everyone fears you… but I don't, I'm not afraid of you!" she said with a sure and resolute tone.

" Fine! 'Cos you have no reason to be afraid of me…" he reassured her, stroking her hair. "Anyway, I'd prefer Spike.."

"What?"

" Call me Spike, it fits me better: it makes me feel all manly…" he explained.

" Ok…Spike!" she pleased him, confused by his behavior: they were mortal enemies, why was he acting as he was trying to make friends with her?

" Well, it seems that you know me, but I don't know you. What's your name, pet?"

"Uh? B.. Buffy.." she answered even more confused.

" Lovely. But it doesn't strike me as a Slayer name. After all, you're not meant to be a Slayer…" he commented.

" No? So, what d' you think I'm meant to be?" she asked curios.

" Simple: a Vampire!" he answered quietly, bringing his mouth to the girl's ear. " Not any vampire: my Mate, my Queen!" he whispered and he kissed her forehead.

" You're crazy!" she exclaimed, puzzled by his words and most of all by his actions.

After all, he was William the Bloody, the evil and cruel killer of two Slayers; how couldsuch aruthless and wicked demon be so sweet and sensual with her?

She was a Slayer and he hated the Slayers.

" You are not like the others…" he exclaimed, just as he had read her mind, so much that she wondered if she had thought it out loud.

" I saw your fire, I saw your power. You're just fighting on the wrong side: you don't belong to that world. You are a creature of the night, just like me!" he kept talking, letting his hands flow slowly back and forth from her shoulders to the handcuffs that immobilized her on the bed.

" There's already a bit of darkness in you, sweetheart, I can feel it. You just have to give in to it…" he explained while his hand had started caressing her legs, 'til it arrived to her inner tights.

" Give in to me, Buffy!"

Buffy couldn't help moaning for the pleasure those hands were giving to her and Spike noticed that, pleased.

" Anyway, don't you know that Slayers can't be turned?" she warned him panting, trying not to think about his hands on her body.

" You're wrong, pet. There's a way: it takes a Master Vampire, and I'm a hell of Master, and a willing Slayer…" he explained, getting up from the bed.

Buffy didn't like that, but she didn't dare to show him her disappointment.

" I'm not willing, not a bit!" she clarified, wriggling once again to break the too strong chains.

" Not yet… but you will be soon! I'm sure you don't like your life and your fate, I can feel all your loneliness, and believe me, I know what you are feeling…" he amazed her as she heard him walking around her. " Just tell me, Slayer: how many people have ever thanked you for what you did?"

Buffy said nothing, but his words made her reflect.

How many lives had she saved? Countless. And how many people had ever bothered to thank her? None.

She had risked her life to save their stupid ass and no one had ever showed her a bit of gratitude.

Quite the contrary, someone had started spreading rumors 'bout her being strange and hanging around with dangerous people. That made her an outsider from her whole school.

When her parents had heard about it, instead of helping and supporting her, his father had gone away and her mother had started to drink and everyday she blamed her daughter, telling her it was just her fault if her marriage had fallen into pieces.

That was what happened in her former town, but something told her that even there things would have been the same.

Unless she helped them to change… and her passport to Change-land stood few meters from her, watching her with great attention: he could feel her repressed rage. And he wanted her to give vent to that rage.

" Spike?" she took his mind off his thoughts.

" Yeah, pet?" he said, sitting beside her again.

" How does it feel to be a vampire?"

" Well, I'm afraid I can't explain you properly.. you just have to try to know it!" he answered, happy to see her smiling when he resumed stroking her hair.

" Then, tell me: how do you feel being a vamp? What did you feel when your Sire turned you?"

His Sire. He had been so important to Spike. Until that curse, which changed him and brought him to leave alone his Childe.

Spike hated him for that kind of betrayal, but at the same time he missed him very bad.

He already knew that soon or later he couldn't have resisted any long and he would have rescued him from the Master's horrible captivity. But it wasn't time for it, yet.

Buffy cleared her throat to remind Spike he hadn't answered her question.

" What can I say? My human life was so empty and pathetic that being killed made me feel alive for the first time: everything had become so different and better! The desire of revenge and the sense of freedom… are intoxicating. The first days or maybe years, I was enthused like I had never been before! As time went by I was more and more thankful to my Sire for making me what I am now, for learning from him everything I needed to know, for being my Teacher, my friend, my family. Until he left me…" he admitted, growling at the memory.

" I'm sorry!" she whispered, wondering why she felt sad for a demon that captured her with violence and kept her chained to a bed. A demon that, although she hadn't seen him yet, had a great fascination on her.

" Sorry for what, pet? It's not your fault: my Sire had been cursed by a Gipsy who gave him back his soul. So, he stopped hunting, feeding, and after looking at me like I was something revolting, he begged me to forgive him and ran away from me and I've never seen him anymore since then. Now, I've just found out where he is, but I'm not here to rescue him, not now. I have another goal.." he explained, bending down to kiss her cheek. " So, I've spent eighty years completely alone. Sure, I've become stronger, I've killed my second Slayer, I've become a legendfor all the other vampires, I have lots of loyal minions who respect and admire me; but there's still a missing thing, the most important, the only one I really want…"

" A mate!" Buffy ended up his sentence for him.

TBC

I hope you'll like it, please show me if you do ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy-Spike 4ever, Cursedgirl, spbangel, THANK YOU SO MUCH, I'M SOOO GLAD YOU LIKE IT SO FAR.

I'm gonna update this one very quickly 8I would update yesterday, but I had some trouble with my PC and this site, sorry) , since it's pretty short (but there's also a sequel, lol!) , here's the second part:

PART 2 (NC 17!)

" Yeah, someone to love with my whole being, someone to hold tight when I sleep, someone to give all I can give to, someone to make happy! I've spent my un-life searching for her, but it wasn't easy at all. It seemed that I couldn't find the right one for me, until I saw you, Buffy, and suddenly everything became clear: you are the special one!" he whispered, bringing softly his lips to the corner of her mouth.

She moved her head, capturing those cold lips in a deep kiss.

Buffy was tired of reflecting, tired of following her rationality, tired of trusting her Slayer instinct… tired of being a Slayer.

" I … want to be… your special one!" she confessed, breaking the kiss, and the blindfold prevented her from seeing the amazement mingled by joy in the vampire's eyes, both for the unexpected kiss and revelation.

" But I gotta ask you something…" she added.

" Anything, pet!"

" I don't wanna end my human life as a virgin, so… please, take me, be my first one now!"

His surprise increased.

He bent down to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

" According to my first time… could you possibly set me free?"

" How can I be sure you don't wanna be free just to fight me and try to escape?" he whispered in her ear, holding both of her handcuffs.

Her reaction puzzled him: Buffy chuckled.

" That's the fun part: you don't know. And there's only a way to find out; you gotta run the risk!" she stroke back with an evil smile. " And you should be happy 'bout: Watchers' Diary says that William the Bloody loves the risk and he's drawn to every dangerous thing…" she added with a sneer.

" They're bloody right!" he said, freeing her right wrist holding cautiously her hand in his. " Anyway, they should better learn to mind their sodding business!" he muttered, doing the same with her left wrist.

" Well, we could give them a good lesson one day!"

Spike smiled for her proposal.

" Now, I'm gonna set you free, pet, ok? But you have to stay blindfolded!" he warned her, massaging her wrists.

" Why?" she pouted.

" Just because. Besides, if you see me, you'll probably be captivated by my beauty…" he whispered, blowing on her lobe and his cold breath made her shudder once more.

" Mm.. self-confident much?" she teased him, wondering why she was having such a confidence to him, why they were acting and talking like they knew each other since always.

She was beginning to understand why Spike had chosen just her: between the two there was a special alchemy, something she had never guessed it was possible to feel with someone. And it could be forever.

" I'm just telling the truth!" he stroke back, unlocking even the last chain.

" Not to mention it's more exciting that way!" he added grinning.

Before she could say anything, he took possession of her lips again. That time the kiss was more demanding and finally she could touch him, tracing his naked shoulders with her hand and letting the other one flow through his hair.

" I like your shoulders and I adore your hair, although you use too much hair gel…" she commented, caressing it.

" You can do better than that, pet!" he chuckled.

" What?"

" I mean… for now you can't use your view, so you have to resort to the other senses! C'mon, Buffy, I'm here to place myself at your whole disposal: explore me, get to know me!" he incited her.

" Ok, let's see what I can do!" she said, straddling him, relieved when she realized he wore at least a pair of jeans.

" I've already used my hearing, and I can say your voice thrills me, since the first word you said to me!" she smiled, reaching his lobe and blowing on it, just like he had previously done with her. Her warm breath made him crazy and he was in ecstasy when she began licking it, kissing and then nibbling it.

" Then, I like your smell. A mix of leather, smoke and mint…" she said smelling his nape, making him moan.

She moved towards his neck, giving it a long lick.

" Mm.. and you are very yummy tasty too; but I want more…" she pouted.

" I think I can please you…" he purred, raising her chin and capturing her mouth with several quick but hungry kisses.

" Sweetie… are you sure it's your fist time?" he asked between kisses.

" Hey!" she exclaimed, parting and giving him a punch on his shoulder, playfully.

" I mean, you're acting with a certain experience…" he explained defensively.

" Really?" she asked with a proud smile.

" Anyway, believe, I've never done such a thing before, I didn't even know I was capable of that and I'm having trouble myself believing I'm actually doing this… you make me feel this way…" she justified, blushing.

" Well, I'm glad to have this effect on you!" he smiled.

" So, d you like what I'm doing to you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

" Definitively yes!" he replied, resuming to kiss her.

" I was wondering… here I am, offering me to you for my very first time… I thought you would have ravished me in a heartbeat, instead you are so tender, sweet, patient… are you sure is your Sire the soulful one?" she giggled between kisses.

That time he was the one breaking the kiss.

" Don't say it anymore, neither for joke! I'm a Big Bad evil wicked soulless vampire! Doesn't mean I don't know how to treat a lady…" he explained, tracing her lips with a finger. " Then, we have plenty of time for fast and savage, now I want it tender and slow… " he said, kissing her with a sweetness that amazed her.

" Since you like the things I do to you, and not only your words give me that answer…" she smiled maliciously. " … I think I'll carry on my exploration… there's still one sense left!" she warned him, letting her hands descending on his chest.

" You're so cool, muscular, smooth…" she moaned, tracing the length of his back with her hand, scratching it lightly with her nails, making him purr again, as her other hand was going under and under, making him start, just for a moment.

In fact, her hand went up 'till they touched his face, stopping at his cheeks.

" Mm.. sculpted cheekbones… I like that! It's getting better and better!" she smiled.

Then she didn't feel his cheekbones anymore because his face had become all bumpy.

As she realized he had shifted to his game-face, one of her fingers cut with something long and sharp: a fang of his.

" Hey, you have cheated!" she accused him, sucking her bleeding finger.

" Well, you had to explore all of me, baby…" he justified, pulling her finger out of her mouth to bring it in his, starting to suck it gently.

Feeling his blunt teeth, she realized he had come back to his human visage, whatever it was.

" This is the most sensual thing someone has ever done to me…" she murmured. " Sorry, can't hold on anymore!" and before Spike could realize what she was talking about, Buffy ripped her blindfold off, meeting a pair of blue eyes that was staring at her with a fake disappointment.

" Hey, now you have cheated!" he accused her.

" And it was worth it, you're gorgeous!" she smiled, kissing and laying him on the bed with her.

" Finally I know the color of your eyes: amazing!" he said kissing them.

" And I'm drowning in yours, Spike!" she said, pulling him to her, searching his pants with a hand, trying to undo the belt, but his hand stopped hers.

" Uh-uh! Someone's eager!" he chuckled.

" Yes. I gotta have you. Now!" she begged him.

" I guess we've played enough…"he commented, thrusting a finger between her legs, realizing that she was more than ready for him.

He got up, only to take off his pants and when he was done, Buffy dragged him on the bed again, placing him upon her.

" So, do you want the Big Bad to make you a real woman?" he asked, pulling her slip down with his teeth, and she made things easier for him, taking off her tank top.

They both were naked one in front of the other, admiring their bodies mutually.

Spike with her was rash and sweet at the same time, but thanks to her Slayer strength she could easily accustom to his rhythm.

The pain of the first time was nothing compared to the huge pleasure he was giving to her and according to his purring and the way he talked to her, she could tell with pride she made him feel the same.

After what seemed like an eternity, they both screamed the other's name in ecstasy.

A second after, she felt him sinking his fangs in her neck and she abandoned in his strong arms, ready to face that change for him.

After few minutes, he withdrew his fangs, lapping at the two small wounds and holding her tight.

That puzzled her.

" I know a thing or two 'bout vampires and, in case you have forgotten, to turn me you should drain me, not just take few sips…" she commented, remaining hugged to him.

" I've never said I wanted to turn you tonight, luv!" he explained, kissing her shoulder.

" Oh!" she exclaimed, almost upset.

" Don't worry, my pet, you'll be my Queen very soon!" he reassured her, amazed and pleased by her eagerness to become like him.

He got up from the bed, slipping back in his jeans.

" Wher you goin?" she asked scared, while she was also putting her few clothes back.

" You need to rest now and besides, I wanna let you enjoy your last day in sunlight!" he explained, opening the big window in front of the bed.

She looked at him with eyes full of thankfulness, but also a bit of sadness, because he was leaving her, no matter if just for a few hours.

He seemed to understand.

" Sunrise is gonna come, I can't stay, sorry! You know… I would have some trouble being your Sire as a pile of dust!" he justified, giving her a kiss on the forehead, before departing.

" I'll be back soon, luv, just greet the sun for me, too!" he smiled, closing the door behind his shoulders.

After ordering his minions not to come in the room and annoy the Slayer for any reason, Spike headed to his personal room: the one Buffy was in was just one of the many rooms of his sumptuous abode.

TBC

And next time I'm gonna finish it, although I bet you all can already guess how it will end ;)

Anyway, I hope you'll still like it ;)

Now I'm gonna update also 'Try On my World 2 ', 'Simply Absurd ' and 'Before, Now, forever ' ;)


	3. Chapter 3

thank you so much, spbangel, don't worry, although this one is over there'll be a sequel and then a 'double ' one, once 'Try on my World 2' is over ;)

here's the end:

_PART 3_

The night after, Spike dashed to her room, eager to see her again.

The window was still wide open, giving the wonderful view of a starry sky; the bed was made carefully after their savage night; but Buffy was nowhere to be found.

Had she escaped? What if hers had been just a fake scene?

" She fooled me, that little…" but a female voice interrupted his thinking out loud.

" Don't you know that a long-term relationship is based on mutual trust? And you don't seem to have much of it in me.." Buffy exclaimed, appearing from a dark corner in the room.

He was so happy to see her that he cursed himself for what he had begun to imagine.

" Sorry pet, I thought…"

" Since I'm gonna be a vamp soon, I was just trying to act like one! I can see I'm quite good at lurking in the shadows…" she explained, approaching him.

" Bloody good! You've fooled even me, and I've been lurking in the shadows for more than a century!" he smiled, but suddenly she shoved him to the ground, jumping upon him.

"… let's see if I'm that good even at attacking my prey!" she said, nibbling his neck, giving out a clumsy growl.

Spike laughed amused.

" Well, sweetie, you gotta try again when you have the right equipment!" he advised her, before grabbing her arms and flipping her on the bed, where he joined her immediately.

" Then, give me it! But not now, first… make love with me one last time, Spike!"

He raised an eyebrow to her, frowning.

" Last time! If you plan to devote your eternity to chastity, … you have chosen the wrong mate, luv!"

" I just meant my last time as human, you, silly!"

" Hey, you gotta show me respect, my soon-to-be Childe!" he reminded her, acting insulted.

" So, I guess you have to punish me, my soon-to-be Sire!" she commented, starting to take off her thank top.

She was about to take care of Spike's clothes too, but he stopped her.

" You guess right, I'm gonna torture you endlessly, pet! I tell you what: I can touch you, but you can't touch me!" he warned her, but Buffy ignored his words, breaking free form his grip and trying to take off his T-shirt again, craving to caress his muscular and wonderful body once more.

Spike didn't give her that satisfaction.

" I see you didn't take me seriously…" he said, grabbing her hands, pulling them to the head of the bed.

"… so, I'll have to act roughly!" he continued, handcuffing her once again.

" You're evil!" she pouted.

" It took long for you to realize it!" he sneered.

" I'm gonna use some weapons I've never used before to torture someone: kisses…" he said kissing her belly, sending shivers to her spine.

" …caresses.." he said, caressing her inner thighs, pulling down her slip.

" .. fingers, tongue and more, so bloody more.." he whispered, thrusting two fingers in the center of her pleasure.

Buffy moaned in ecstasy, but after some other Spike's ministrations, she couldn't hold on anymore.

" Pllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseee…. Spike, need you.. gotta… touch you…" she implored him, tugging her handcuffs as hard as she could.

" Well, well, you didn't try so hard to break free yesterday…" he observed.

" The desire to escape I had yesterday is nothing compared to the desire to touch you I have now!" she explained, giving another powerful tug to her chains.

" Tell me why I should set you free, bad girl!" Spike asked, tracing one of her handcuffs with a finger.

" I have got a better idea: you set me free and I show you why you did the right thing!" she suggested, licking her lips slowly, in anticipation.

As soon as he set her free, with a quick leap she shoved him to the head of the bed, and before he could react she captivated him to his own handcuffs.

" Now, Mr. Evil, let's switch roles!" she sneered.

When she was the one conducting his same game, Spike realized he had really done the right thing.

" No more games. I want you. In me. Now!" she ordered, unchaining him and he was more than happy to obey her.

After a very long time, when they both were plenty satisfied, they put their clothes back and he approached the girl's neck, kissing it softly.

" So, Buffy? I ask you it one last time: are you sure about that? Cos there's no turning back after we began…Anyway, if you have changed your mind I just ask you to stake me before going away, because now that I know you and I've been with you, I don't want to carry on my existence if I can't share it with you…"

Moved by his words, she gave him a quick kiss.

" Mm.. let me think about: should I carry on my sad Slayer duty full of loneliness and incomprehension … or should I choose to spend eternity having lots of fun with a stunning vampire I'm already beginning to love even if I know him just since yesterday? Mm.. it's a so hard decision…" she admitted and his blue eyes flashed yellow for the joy and the surprise of that revelation.

Then, she became serious.

" Spike, just promise me it's forever: you're not gonna turn me to have some fun with a new toy for a while, and then leave me in a world I don't want to face all alone!" she begged him.

" Buffy, I'm not gonna simply turn you: I'm going to make you my Mate, my Queen, and it's forever; and when I say ' forever' I mean it, my love!" he smiled, kissing her with all the passion he was capable of.

" Then, I'm ready,…luv!" she exclaimed, exposing her neck to him and sinking her fingers in his hair.

" I promise you won't ever regret it, pet!"

" I know…" she whispered, looking into his already amber eyes, while she was pulling his head to her neck, until she felt the light pressure of his sharp fangs on her jugular.

When he bit down, much deeper than the night before, she felt like she belonged to him with her whole being and after every sip that bond became stronger and stronger.

After what seemed like a sweet eternity, she felt him withdrawing his fangs to pull her carefully to a cut that he had practiced on his chest.

Without any word, instinctively she started sucking that wound, first lightly, then more convinced until he parted her from him gently.

" So, see ya later, my love. Just hold me tight, pleze!" she asked with a faint voice, caressing barely one of his cheeks and snuggling to the cotton of his black T-shirt, while her strength was leaving her and her heart was performing its last beats.

" I'll stay here with you all the time, don't be afraid, luv, just sleep peacefully. Can't wait for you to wake up to have lots of fun with you, pet!" he whispered into her hair, hugging her before she fell deeply asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy awoke starting: they had forgotten to close the window that night, how could it be possible they hadn't become two piles of ashes?

Taking a look around, she had the answer: the room was larger, there were more candles, the bed was bigger and, most of all, the huge window in front of her was cautiously closed.

She was in another room, the Master Room, Spike's one.

And the owner of that room laid few inches from her, deeply asleep, wrapping barely an arm around her waist, while the other hand was sinking in the softness of her long blond hair.

Buffy laid on the bed again, relaxed, searching for the reassuring contact of the body beside her, enchanted by his chest, bared once again, and by his exposed neck.

Before she could realize it, she had already slipped into her new game-face and she had sunk softly her fangs into her Sire's neck, delighted by the taste and the power of his blood.

As she was carrying on drinking, she felt Spike stirring beneath her and he popped his eyes open, staring at her.

She dreaded a scold from him, but the smile that formed on the blond's lips wiped out that hypothesis.

" Glad to see you're finally awake, pet!" he murmured, making her stop.

Her face came back to her human features.

" Sorry, I didn't mean to do it… but it was stronger than me… and you taste so.."

" I understand, kitten! Don't worry, I'm not angry, quite the contrary, it was a pretty good awakening. Hope you'll do it often!" he smiled, stroking her shoulders.

" Be sure of that; I also hope you'll do the same!" she stroke back, bringing her mouth to his for a passionate kiss that made him taste his own blood.

" So, how do you feel, luv, are you happy?"

" It's exactly how you told me: this sense of freedom, the desire of revenge towards all those stupid meaningless unthankful people I saved risking my life thousands of times…" she explained with a low growl, but suddenly she clutched her stomach, crawling on the bed in a blinding pain.

" Hey, you didn't say anything 'bout the bloodlust, it's terrible, make it stop!" she whined.

" Sorry pet, I don't want you to be in pain, but it's a normal thing, don't worry: you need to feed, I mean seriously. I was just a small appetizer, you need bloody more, you gotta drink human blood!" he explained, kissing her cheek before getting up.

" No, don't leave me! Please…" she whimpered as her pain increased.

" I'll be right back, luv. I just wanna help you, baby. Now you're sick, but I can give you the right medicine…" he calmed her down, departing to come back after few minutes, dragging a young boy with him.

Seeing him, Buffy remembered she had already met him in her former town, saving him from a demon.

She wondered what the hell he was doing there now, but she knew that among all the towns he could have chosen, Sunnydale was the worst one with no doubt.

And she couldn't wait to show him that.

Also the boy seemed to recognize her, and that made Spike curious.

" D'you two know each other?" he asked in disbelief, eyeing at Buffy.

" Nothing big. I've just saved him from a demon once!" she explained, trying to fight the pain to get up.

The unaware guy waited trustful for the girl's intervention to save him from the clutches of that scary vampire in full game-face.

" Please, help me! I think he's gonna drain me!" he incited her nervously, wondering what she was doing barely dressed in the room of an equally barely dressed vampire. Where was her fighting outfit? And why did she seem so weak to him?

She approached him laboriously.

" Don't worry, dear, he won't hurt you, I can tell!" she reassured him, before exploding in a devilish laughter that iced over the blood in the unlucky guy's veins.

" I 'll do it!" she informed him, while Spike held him still, smiling and supporting her with the other hand; otherwise her temporary weakness would have made her fall on the floor.

The guy looked at her, puzzled

" Well, you know that saying: if you can't fight them,..." and she shifted to her game-face, terrifying the boy definitely.

" … join them! And you have no idea 'bout how much I was tired of fighting them!" she concluded, hurling to him, biting his neck, drinking greedily

After few sips, she felt a new strength flowing into her and without pulling her off the guy; she snatched him from Spike's grip, smashing her prey against the wall.

When she drank enough, she threw him to Spike who drained him at all.

" So, how are you now, better?" the blond smiled to her, still in game-face, just like her.

" So very good! Thank you, hun. Anyway, can't wait to hunt with you!" she said, losing herself in his arms.

" Soon, luv, very soon!" he laughed, amused by her enthusiasm.

" Well, for now we can do an equally funny activity, maybe funnier …" he murmured, kissing her fiercely, both of them melting away their demonic visage.

He dragged her on the bed with him, making love to her in a rude, savage, brutal way, ending with a mutual passionate bite.

" Well, that was fun. More than fun, that was pure ecstasy!" Buffy purred content, licking the marks she had left on her Mate's shoulder to clean it up, after he had done the same thing to her.

" Perfect. You are so bloody perfect!" he purred, holding her tight.

" Just because you made me so perfect, Spike!"

" Yeah, I gotta congratulate with myself: I've done a really pretty good job. I already knew that you would have made the most beautiful and wonderful Queen every Master Vampire could desire…"

" Not every Master: only you! I'm just and only yours, my love!" she growled, straddling him to show him once more how much she belonged to him.

" Spike, tell me, how long had I been sleeping?"

" Four whole days, my Buffy, and I have always been here, doing anything but holding you tight as you asked me. I sent my minions to bring me some ' Happy Meals with two legs' so I didn't have to leave your side neither to feed" he explained, making her laugh for his way to name their victims.

" You know, although I was a Slayer, I didn't know much 'bout vampires. My Watcher tried restlessly to make me study on books, but I hated it. I just preferred practice!" she smirked.

" Anyway, I read somewhere that the more it takes to someone to wake up as a vampire, the more that vampire is strong and powerful!" she explained, while she was lighting a cigarette for Spike.

" Four days is a lot, that means I'm gonna be a hell of vampy!" she chuckled.

" No doubt 'bout it, pet!" he laughed, stroking her hair.

" Can't wait to introduce you to my minions, well.. ours now! I'm sure they will be happy to have you as their Mistress!"

" Yeah, after so many years following damn rules… it will be fun to be the one ruling… of course, with you, my beloved dark King!" she purred, licking his face.

" Just think 'bout all the fun we'll have together, my precious beloved dark Queen!"

" Mm, actually, I already have huge fun and I'm planning to get even more!" she commented, rolling with him on the other side of the bed, where they ended up to make love again.

" Hey, what 'bout you? How long did it take to you to become a Child of the Night?" she asked, snuggling against him.

" Nonetheless seven days. It's kind of a record! You know, there's a reason if I'm such a bloody strong and mighty Master!" he bragged laughing.

" The most important thing is that you're all mine!" she said, claiming his lips for an endless time.

" Always and forever, my Buffy!" he whispered when he could talk again, holding her to his chest and closing his eyes, due to the almost coming Sunrise.

" I'm sure I made the right decision …" she slurred satisfied, letting the sleep claim her too.

THE END

TBC

And tomorrow I'm gonna post the sequel, 'From Two to Three to Four ' , doesn't it already suggest anything t you hmm ? ;)

I hope you liked this one, please let me know ;)

now I'm gonna update 'Wanted ' and 'Voices in the night ' too ;)


End file.
